


A Study in Fake

by sternchencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/sternchencas
Summary: Although Dean has a job, he's always looking for some extra money, so he's bummed out when he can't take part in a lucrative couples study at the local college. At least until Castiel Novak steps into his life out of nowhere and a throwaway joke turns into a serious relationship. Well, a fake one, but nobody needs to know that, right?





	A Study in Fake

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Raelee](http://saltybuttcombo.tumblr.com/) for taking a knife to this. It's so much better now! :D

Dean stands in front of one of the bulletin boards at his local college and scans all the notes that changed. He does this every week. Although he’s not a student, there are sometimes job opportunities he wouldn’t know about otherwise. One big, official-looking note catches his eye: 

 

_ Department of Psychology _

**PAID RESEARCH OPPORTUNITY**

Romantic Couples Study

You and your partner are eligible to participate if you:

*Are in a committed, monogamous romantic relationship

*Have been dating for at least six months

*Are currently living together

*Are both over the age of 18

 

Too bad Dean’s not in a relationship. He keeps looking for something else when another man steps up to the board. Dean always feels awkward in these situations, so he gives his usual polite smile, “Hi.”

The other man looks surprised but gives a small smile back, “Hello.”

Dean just meant to be friendly, but the guy keeps looking at him, waiting. Dean stares back because the stranger is handsome as hell. He has dark, slightly disheveled hair, a light stubble along his prominent jawline and full lips. 

Pretending not to be staring, Dean gestures to the board. “Are you looking for work?”

“Yes.” At first, it seems like the stranger doesn’t want to say more but then gives himself a push. “You?”

“Yes, I am. I mean, I have a job as a mechanic, but little extra money doesn’t hurt.”

“That’s true,” the stranger says.

When he turns back to the board, Dean risks another look and recognizes himself in the stranger. His clothes are clean but clearly worn, and his shoes are frayed. The leather bag over his shoulder must have been expensive once, but has a few more stitches now, like he repaired it over and over again. He’s also wearing a trench coat. It must be way too warm for the current weather, but if he’s anything like Dean, he can’t afford a jacket for every season, which means he either has to sweat or freeze his ass off.

Dean points to the notice he just read. “Did you take a look at this? It’s crazy. 500 bucks and all you gotta do is be in a relationship.”

The stranger skims over the note but shrugs his shoulders. “It would be easy money, but I’m not in a relationship,” he says, a sudden sadness clouding his face, “but good luck to you.”

“Oh, I’m not in a relationship either.”

“Really?” The stranger raises his eyebrows in surprise. “But you’re so pretty, and you seem nice.”

Dean only manages a nervous laugh. He’s way better at giving compliments than receiving them. “If that were enough, you’d be in a relationship, too.”

For a moment, they both stare at the board in silence. “We should fake it,” Dean says, “Being in a relationship, I mean. How would they know if we’re together or not?”

The man’s head whips around, and he focuses Dean. “You would do that?”

“Nah,” Dean laughs, “I was joking.”

“Oh.” The stranger looks back at the board, clearly disappointed and the joke becomes a crazy idea in Dean’s mind.

“Wait a second; if I weren’t joking, you would consider this? Like, we’d pretend to be dating?”

“I hate to lie,” the stranger sighs, “but as I said, you seem nice, and I could use the money.”

“Shit, me too.” Dean nods to the building with the cafeteria. “How about a coffee, and we talk this through?”

“Okay.” The stranger lifts his hand and offers it to Dean. “I’m Castiel.”

Dean shakes his hand. It’s warm and feels nice. “I’m Dean. Can I call you Cas?”

“Of course.” Cas smiles like somebody lifted all the weight from his shoulders. “After all, we’ve been dating for six months.”

Dean smiles as well. This is either going to be great or become a complete disaster, but looking at Cas, he feels like it will be worth it either way.

 

* * *

 

Dean is looking up and down the corridor, getting more anxious by the second. He and Cas agreed to meet here, but 9 am, when they’re supposed to meet the research people, is approaching fast. When they had coffee yesterday, they talked through some significant things they’d need to know about each other, like their birthday or favorite color, and then emailed each other a list. Cas sent Dean the list, and he confirmed that he’d be there, but what if he decided that this wasn’t worth the money after all?

Dean fishes out his phone and checks the email he got from the research lady to confirm the date and time before looking up Cas’ phone number. He stares at Cas’ name in his contact list, considering if he should call him. 

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean jumps when Cas appears behind him, his heart racing. “Jesus Cas, don’t do that!”

“Do what?” Cas squints at Dean and tilts his head like a confused puppy. It’s so adorable that Dean has to fight the urge to pet his head.

“Sneak up on me. You move like a cat.”

“My apologies.”

Dean makes a dismissive gesture before rechecking his watch. “It’s fine. I’m glad you’re here.”

Cas’ features grow a little softer. “We had an appointment.”

The seriousness in his tone reassures Dean that Cas won’t let him down and he relaxes a little; at least until the door opens and a woman steps out to greet them. She has blonde, wavy hair that’s loosely tied up in a ponytail and wears a polo shirt with the emblem of the university.

“Heya there. You must be Dean and Castiel,” she shakes their hands with a big smile. “I’m Donna. I’ll be your contact person throughout the study. Come in.”

They settle into a small office, and Donna takes down their contact information. Since they are supposed to live together, Cas and Dean decided to use Dean’s apartment as their fake home.

“Okie Dokie, now to the interesting part. There will be a few meetings here with different tests. You can refuse to do any of them, but obviously, we need a certain amount of data from you to make the study work. Otherwise, you won’t get paid.”

She shrugs her shoulders apologetically. “You’ll have to fill out a bunch of questionnaires, one to start with and then after every session. Oh, and after five sessions someone will visit you at home.” She hands them both a thick folder. “It’s all in here. Any questions?”

Dean and Cas share a look, knowing that they hit their first obstacle. “Visit us at home?” Dean asks.

“You betcha,” Donna quips cheerfully. “We want to look at different aspects of relationships, and how partners share their living space is very interesting.”

She must catch on that neither Cas nor Dean is happy about this. “Why? Is there a problem?”

“It’s just that…” Dean mumbles but doesn’t know what to say.

“Oh, it’s me,” Cas intercepts. “Dean wouldn’t say it, but I can be messy. I’m an artist, and I tend to leave my stuff lying around.”

Donna’s smile returns. “Don’t worry, nobody’s judging you. You don’t need to clean up or change anything. The more authentic it is, the better. Anything else?”

“No, I’m good,” Dean finds his voice again, and Cas shakes his head.

“Great,” Donna says, “then you take these home and look through everything. If you still want to participate, you sign at the end and bring it with you tomorrow at 9. Then we can start.”

She accompanies them outside, and when she’s gone, Cas turns to Dean, “I guess it’s over then.”

Dean shakes his head, “Not necessarily. You said you need the money, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then you have to move in with me.”

 

* * *

 

“Dean, are you sure about this?” Cas asks, his voice filled with worry and doubt.

“Jesus, Cas. Yes, I’m sure. It’s not like we have any other option,” Dean lifts one of the boxes they packed at Cas’ apartment out of his trunk and walks up the stairs to put it down in front of his door.

Cas follows him with another box but doesn’t put it down. “Can’t I just come over the day they visit us?”

“No,” Dean takes the box from Cas and puts it on top of the first one. “First of all, they’ll notice if it’s only my stuff, like toiletries or clothes and I don’t have a single thing that looks remotely like art supplies. We have to cover our asses.”

Dean waves Cas along and returns to the car. “And secondly, I’m not convinced they’ll wait for the fifth session. You heard what she said, if something doesn’t look right, we don’t get paid. I don’t want to risk that. Do you?”

“Of course not.”

“Okay then,” Dean grunts while lifting another box to hand to Cas. “So are you in? I’m not gonna force you.”

Cas takes the box, and Dean follows him with the last one. That closes the deal, and for the next two hours, they work on the apartment to make it look like Cas lives there. When they’re finished, Dean looks around not entirely satisfied.

“It still just looks like my place.”

“I think it will work,” Cas chimes in, “we can say that I moved in with you. I’m fine with most of it being your things as long as I can work on my art.”

“You’re right, they should buy that,” Dean agrees. “So what do we do now?”

Cas arranges his last two sketchbooks in one of Dean’s shelves and picks up the empty box to put it away. “How about we go out for dinner and discuss our lists?”

“Aw, honey, are you asking me out on a date?” Dean can’t help the stupid joke, and Cas rolls his eyes, but there’s a small smile playing around his lips. 

“I think it would be good for our relationship. My treat.”

Dean bats his lashes, “You’re spoiling me.”

Cas doesn’t answer. Instead, he puts the box over Dean’s head.

 

* * *

 

Cas wakes up and is glad to see that Dean is still lying next to him with enough space between them. Cas has two types of sleep: like a stone or continually moving. He feared that he might wake up Dean. 

Cas crawls out of bed, trying his best to keep his movements to a minimum before tiptoeing into the bathroom and taking a shower. When he notices that he didn’t bring any clothes, it’s too late, so he puts a towel around his hips before going back to the bedroom.

Dean is standing next to the bed, his arms raised up high to stretch, and Cas’ eyes fall onto the patch of skin that shows under the hem of Dean’s shirt. When Dean drops his arms, he stares at Cas, and the silence between them is tangible until Dean breaks it, “Morning.”

“Good morning,” Cas says, holding on to his towel, “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“No, I need to p-” Dean gestures towards the bathroom door, “use the bathroom.”

He walks past Cas, almost running, and Cas quickly gets dressed and heads to the kitchen to give Dean privacy. Hopefully, they won’t be that awkward during the study.

 

* * *

 

“Is everything alright?” Lisa asks. 

Cas tears his eyes away from Dean and looks at her. “Excuse me?” 

Lisa is one of the assistants for the study, but she looks at him like she’s his therapist. “You seem distracted,” she says, “so I was wondering if everything is alright.”

“Of course,” Cas assures her, and he looks back to Dean. “I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Lisa follows Cas' gaze and blushes, “Oh, well, good.”

She smiles at Cas and walks away. Cas wonders which conclusion she just made when Dean walks up to him. “Benny seems like a nice guy. Not sure about his girlfriend yet.”

Dean takes some notes on the form they got at the beginning, and Cas looks down on his blank sheet of paper. “Don’t you think this is weird? Rating the other couples.”

“I think they want us to engage. First impressions and all that,” Dean says. 

Castiel fills in some of the squares on the sheet of paper, and Dean watches him with interest. “Sure you want to fill this out just like that?”

“Anything else would involve talking to people,” Castiel says, and keeps writing. “I’m not a people person.”

“Sure you are,” Dean says, “our dinner was fun, right?”

“That’s different. You understand me,” Castiel says, and Dean looks surprised, and a little flustered.

“And those people don’t?” he asks.

Castiel keeps writing and sighs, “Without meaning to, I just gave Lisa the impression that I’m tired because we had sex all night.”

Dean raises his eyebrows, confused at first, but then he laughs. “How? No wait, forget about that. Was I any good?”

“I’m sure that question is in here somewhere,” Castiel says, gesturing to the questionnaires they have to fill out later.

Dean picks them up and grins. “I hope so.”

They walk outside to hand in their paperwork. When they pass Lisa, Dean gives her a big smile, making her blush.

Castiel elbows him in the side. “Stop that.”

Dean turns the smile to Cas. “If you say so, honey.”

It’s just a joke, and Castiel rolls his eyes, but when Dean takes his hand, one of the things they do to maintain their cover, warmth spreads from his fingers all through his body. It feels nice.

 

* * *

 

“Why did you want to meet here?” Castiel asks. He just came from work and is still wearing his paint-stained overalls.

Dean looks him up and down before pointing at the store in front of them. “Because of this.”

“A bakery?” Castiel can’t help the annoyance in his voice. Dean’s text was pretty vague, and Castiel thought that their cover was blown.

“Okay, don’t get mad,” Dean says, “it’s gonna be worth it. They make awesome cakes.”

“I thought you liked pie,” Castiel says, but Dean grabs his hand and drags Castiel after him.

“I prefer pie. That doesn’t mean I can’t love cake,” Dean says and grins, “just like men and women.”

Castiel has no chance to discuss this further before Dean pushes him into the store. A well-dressed lady welcomes them with a perfect customer service smile. “Hello, is there anything I can help you with?”

Her eyes travel over Cas’ work clothes and wander to Dean who at least wears something clean. Dean smiles. “I’m Dean Winchester, I called earlier.”

Recognition appears in the woman’s eyes, and her smile becomes a little softer. “Of course, you asked about the wedding cake samples, right? I’m Marla; I’ll be taking care of you today. Come.”

Marla leads them to a little table, and soon it’s full of small plates with tiny pieces of cake. Castiel has no idea how Dean does it but he seems to taste every flavor they have. Castiel tries to keep up, but at some point, he assures Marla that he doesn’t need to eat more cake since he trusts in his fiance’s judgment. It’s weird to refer to Dean in that way, after all, they’ve only known each other for a few days, but Cas tries to make it work for Marla’s sake.

In the end, they narrow their choices down to three different cakes, but Dean tells Marla that they can’t make a final decision yet since he wants to make sure none of their guests are allergic and they say their goodbyes.

Outside, Castiel waits til they’re safely out of earshot before turning to Dean. “And tomorrow we’ll go tuxedo shopping?” he jokes.

“If you want to,” Dean says, purposely ignoring the sarcasm in Cas’ voice.

Castiel rolls his eyes at Dean who shrugs. “Come on, while we’re in this we might as well have fun. I know a restaurant where you get one meal for free if it’s your anniversary.”

“And our anniversary is-?” Cas asks.

Dean smiles. “Coming up this Friday.”

Castiel has to admit that it’s a tempting idea. Who says no to free food? “Fine,” he says, “and this time I’ll change first.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asks, looking Castiel up and down again, “I kinda like it.”

Castiel doesn’t answer. He knows Dean’s just joking, but sometimes it sounds like Dean is flirting with him and it makes his body tingly all over. He thought about a hot shower to get rid of the paint, but maybe a cold one is a better idea.

 

* * *

 

Castiel prays for the end of the study. Today they played games and had to do trust falls. Falling into Dean’s arms was the highlight of Castiel’s day, but he’d rather go back to quiet evenings instead of dealing with a bunch of strangers. 

In the end, Dean leaves quickly to get to work and when Castiel hands in his questionnaire, Donna is in his way, smiling at him.

“This was an excellent session today,” she says, “don’t you think?”

Castiel does his best to smile back and nods. “Yes, I’ve never done something like this.”

“But you were going with the flow.” Donna waves her hand along with the words. “I shouldn’t say that, but you and Dean are our favorite couple.”

“We are?” Castiel asks, and his voice does an unusual leap. 

“You’re so lovely with each other,” Donna says. “I was a bit worried at first since you’ve been so distant, but I feel like you got your flame back.”

“Maybe,” Castiel says, unable to think of anything else.

Donna nods. “You’ve been together seven months now, right? I wish my boyfriend would look at me like Dean looks at you, heart eyes and all.”

Something like fireworks goes off in Castiel’s stomach. He’s not sure how to reply. Fortunately for him, Donna keeps talking. “I have to admit; I’m looking forward to tomorrow. All those lovestruck couples kissing and cuddling.”

“What?” Cas exclaims, the word shooting out of him.

“Oh well, the session is called ‘public display of affection’, but kissing and cuddling is usually what we get,” Donna explains, her eyes drifting off into the distance. “It’s like watching a romantic movie, but with more than just one happy couple.”

“That’s-” Cas begins, trying hard to think of something to say, “great.”

His tone gets Donna back to reality. “Sorry, didn't mean to keep you,” she says with her smile back at full force. 

Castiel nods and stumbles out of the room. Kissing. He’s not sure how to break the news to Dean.

 

* * *

Dean wasn’t kidding about their fake anniversary dinner. He talked Castiel into wearing a suit and is now busy with putting his tie on. “We still have plenty of time, but I was lucky to get the table. I don’t want to lose it with being late.”

Castiel turns his tie over in his hands and decides just to come out and say it. “We have to kiss.”

Dean’s hands freeze, and he turns to Castiel. “Let’s at least have dinner first.”

He winks at Castiel before turning back to the mirror, and Castiel gets up from his chair. “We have to kiss tomorrow. Donna told me that the session is about public displays of affection. I’m not sure if holding hands is going to convince them.”

“They can’t make us kiss,” Dean says and studies himself in the mirror before gesturing for Cas to come to him.

Castiel moves closer to stand next to Dean. “But they can withhold payment if they don’t get enough data.”

Dean takes Castiel’s tie and carefully grabs his shoulder to move close to him, so they are face to face. “We could fake it. I mean, we’re acting, right? Actors kiss all the time.”

“You wouldn’t mind kissing me?” Castiel wonders out loud.

Dean huffs a laugh. “Seriously?” he asks, putting the tie around Cas’ neck and starting to tie the knot. “We’ve been living together for almost a week, and we’re sleeping in the same bed. So no, I wouldn’t mind.”

Castiel wishes he wasn’t so pleased with this answer. Dean just said they were acting. None of this is real. But it still brings that warmth back into his body. It doesn’t help that Dean keeps touching Castiel’s neck while tying his tie.

“Maybe we should practice,” Dean suggests, “the way actors do.”

It’s a good idea, that way they’re at least prepared, so Cas nods. “Okay.”

Castiel assumes that they talk logistics, but Dean pulls him closer with the tie and brings their lips together. It’s a little clumsy since Cas isn’t prepared, but Dean pulls back for a second to give Castiel time to adjust and then he kisses him again.

This time isn’t clumsy at all. It’s warm and soft. Dean doesn’t press his lips against Cas’ again but only lets them touch. It’s more the idea of a kiss and breathing the same air. 

It’s Castiel who brings them closer together. He deepens the kiss, intoxicated by Dean’s smell and the warmth radiating from him. He even dares to trace Dean’s lip with his tongue, and soon Dean returns the favor. They taste each other, carefully at first, but then they get lost, and Castiel has no idea how much time passed when they finally part.

“That was good,” Dean says, but he doesn’t look at Castiel and at last lets go of the tie.

“Yes,” Castiel says. He looks down at his tie and doesn’t care that it’s inside out. “Convincing.”

“So, um, dinner?” Dean asks.

Castiel only nods, not sure if his voice obeys him. Dean walks out of the room with purpose, but Castiel stays where he is, completely lost. He could have explained away the warmth and the tingling feeling when Dean touches him, but the kiss made something clear to him. His feelings aren’t fake at all. He has a major crush on Dean.

 

* * *

 

Dean wakes up, breathing in a lovely smell, and with something tickling his skin. He opens his eyes and tilts his head back, but can’t move further than that. 

The tickling comes from Cas’ hair, and Dean is full on spooning him, his face only inches away from his neck now, and their bodies pressed together. Dean wants to get some space between them, especially around his crotch area, but Cas is lying on Dean’s outstretched arm and doesn’t move, even when Dean tries to wiggle his arm free.

Dean accepts his fate and tries to remember how they even got into this position. They went to dinner and had their fake anniversary. It took a little warming up period, but then they got to talking and had lots of fun. Fun and alcohol. Not too much, though. Just enough to convince everybody that they were madly in love.

Back at home, they went to bed just like the last few days, falling asleep far apart from each other. The problem must be the kiss. They crossed a line there, and now their bodies are so comfortable with each other that they don’t care about personal space anymore.

The kiss. Dean closes his eyes and wonders what compelled him just to grab Cas and kiss him like that. Of course, they wanted to practice. Dean didn’t have to go all in, but he did, and now he’s fucked because the whole fake thing is entirely too real for him.

Dean wants to wrap his other arm around Cas, bury his face in Cas’ neck, place soft kisses there, and maybe wake him up for something else. Instead, he moves his hips to get his morning wood away from Cas’ ass so they won’t get into any awkward situations. 

Satisfied with his new position, Dean wants to go back to sleep when he hears knocking on the door. Cas stirs next to him, but only to turn his head and grunt into the pillow, “No.”

Dean remembers something Cas mentioned yesterday and carefully tabs Cas’ shoulder, “Hey, those are probably the brushes you ordered.”

“Your apartment,” comes the muffled response and Cas only moves to give Dean his arm back before diving back into the pillows.

Dean slips into his sweatpants and rushes to the door. When he opens it, he finds a woman with short dark hair, but instead of a package, she holds a clipboard.

“Good morning, I’m Jody, from the couples study. I’m here for the home visit. I’m sure Donna informed you about that,” she says.

“Um, sure,” Dean says, trying to sound casual while his heart is racing. This is it. He got so used to Cas being here that he forgot why he moved in in the first place. “Come in.”

Jody steps inside and takes a look around. “I’m sorry it’s so early, but I won’t take up much of your time.”

Dean closes the door and tries to take a glimpse at the clipboard. “No problem. Can I offer you anything?”

“Oh, a glass of water would be-”

Jody doesn’t finish the sentence when her eyes move to Dean’s bedroom door. Cas is coming outside, his hair a mess and his eyes pretty much shut. He’s rubbing at them, but Judy isn’t looking at his face, but the rest of his getup which consists of boxer shorts and a lot of exposed skin.

“Dean is it my-?” Cas begins, but he stops dead in his tracks when he spots their visitor.

Jody, in turn, finishes her sentence with a significant delay. “Nice.”

They stare at each other until Dean breaks the silence. “Honey, that’s Jody, from the couples study, here for the home visit.”

Jody lifts her clipboard with a smile, and Cas turns around on the spot to disappear in the bedroom. “He’s not a morning person,” Dean says, and when Jody doesn’t answer, he points to the kitchen. “I’ll get your water.”

 

* * *

 

Dean sits on his bed, an envelope in his hand, and his head full of thoughts he can’t get straight. Today was a little too much to comprehend. 

Jody’s visit was over quickly. She must have been fooled by their living arrangement since she told Dean later on that he and Cas were their favorite couple. He could have stomached that, but she also said how cute it was when Cas got jealous over Dean talking to other guys and how obvious it was how insanely in love he was with Dean. Of course, they are supposed to play their roles, but after that Dean isn’t sure if Cas is that good at acting, especially after reading his card. 

The session went well, and nobody expected them to kiss, so Dean and Cas sprinkled in some quick pecks on the lips aside from their usual touching. After the session, they’ve been told to fill out cards with characteristics of their partner and why they love them.

Now Dean is sitting here, with the card that Cas filled out. Although Dean read it over and over again throughout the day, he takes it out of the envelope to reread it.

 

_ “smart, funny, kind, loves his family, passionate,  _

_ kissing him feels like flying, beautiful soul, it’s so easy to fall for him,  _

_ and there’s no way back, not that you want one” _

 

Of course, Cas just could have made that up, but it still moves Dean. Nobody who had to describe him ever started with ‘smart’ of all things. And the rest of it was so specific. Could it be fake?

“Dean, are you home?”

Dean gets up from the bed and wants to answer, but Cas already opens the door, and Dean doesn’t have time to hide the card. “Hey,” he says.

“Hey,” Cas says, although it’s not a term he usually uses.

Dean can see how Cas’ eyes wander to the envelope and he notices that Cas is holding one, too. Of course, Dean had to fill one out as well.

“I thought we had to hand those in for the study,” Dean says, nodding to the envelope in Cas’ hand. After all, he knows what he said about Cas.

 

_ “good listener, empathetic, great sense of humor, the good angel on your shoulder,  _

_ excellent kisser, dreamy smile, would rescue you from hell,  _

_ makes me feel safe enough to be myself” _

 

Cas pulls the card out, reading it again, and he furrows his brows. “So, you lied?”

It’s just about the money, fake it til you make it and all that, but Dean can’t bring himself to say that. “No, it’s true. I didn’t know that you would read that, is all. I mean it, but I didn’t mean to sound so cheesy.”

“I like it,” Cas says, and Dean is sure that he never heard Cas sound so nervous. “It’s ‘cheesy’ in a good way.”

Cas uses air quotes for the word, and a wave of affection rushes through Dean since that’s just too adorable. He grabs Cas by his shirt to pull him in and kisses him again.

It’s supposed to be short and sweet, but somehow Dean ends up gasping for air when Cas kisses him back like a thunderstorm caught in a tornado.

“So, guess we’re not faking anymore, huh?” Dean asks once he’s able to breathe again.

“Guess not,” Cas says. “It’s better that way. Since Donna said that we were their favorite couple.”

“She said that?” Dean thinks back to Jody’s words and smiles. “We better keep practicing, though. Just in case. Don’t you think?”

Cas gives him that soft smile Dean learned to love. “Of course.”   
  
  



End file.
